doom_reawakenedfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Doomguy
Old Doomguy (also referred to as Doomguy) is the protagonist and player character in the upcoming mod DOOM: Reawakened. He is the heroic marine who survived the events of The Ultimate DOOM and DOOM II: Hell on Earth. Concept and Creation The original character of Doomguy was created by id Software co-founders Tom Hall and Adrian Carmack and assistant artist Kevin Cloud. He is called Doomguy because id Software created him without a name as a means of increasing immersion for players. "There was never a name for the [Doom] marine," said John Romero, "because it's supposed to be player." It was also said by Romero that Doomguy is the great-grandson of Wolfenstein protagonist William "B.J." Blazkowicz and the son of Commander Keen protagonist Billy Blaze. His only known heritage is Caucasian, although it is rumored that he may also be of Polish and Jewish descent.Wikipedia. "Doomguy", https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doomguy#cite_note-7 As the character became one of the most popular video game protagonists, Doomguy was reincarnated in different adaptations to the franchise. He was depicted as Corporal Flynn "Fly" Taggart in a series of four novels written by authors Dafydd ab Hugh and Brad Linaweaver. He was also given somewhat of a backstory. Along with that, the story says that there were two surviving marines instead of just one: a female supporting character named PFC Arlene Sanders, who also served as Taggart's love interest.Hugh, Dafydd ab & Linaweaver, Brad. DOOM: Knee-Deep in the Dead. ISBN: 9783833212079.Hugh, Dafydd ab & Linaweaver, Brad. DOOM: Hell on Earth. ISBN: 9783833212086.Hugh, Dafydd ab & Linaweaver, Brad. DOOM: Infernal Sky. ISBN: 9780671525637.Hugh, Dafydd ab & Linaweaver, Brad. DOOM: Endgame. ISBN: 9781501100307. DOOM was given its first remake on August 3, 2004 titled DOOM 3. Despite its name, it was not a sequel to its previous games; and the Doomguy in that game had a different appearance. He was depicted as a marine part of a security regiment on Mars and was assigned to Counselor Elliot Swann. He has no name in the game but was called John Kane in the novel DOOM 3: Worlds on Fire.Costello, Matthew. DOOM 3: Worlds on Fire. ISBN: 9781476791265. A different marine assumed the role of protagonist in DOOM 3: Resurrection of Evil and was more of an anti-hero than the other. On October 21, 2005, a film adaptation was released. Its version of Doomguy was a marine named Staff Sergeant John "Reaper" Grimm, played by New Zealand actor Karl Urban. Reaper has a backstory where his parents were UAC archaeologists who were killed during an accident that took place in a dig site on Mars; and he has a sister named Samantha Grimm, a scientist played by English actress Rosamund Pike. Near the end of the film, Reaper is near death and is injected with an ancient Martian super-gene serum that gives him superhuman strength, speed, and accelerated healing. Unlike previous versions of Doomguy, Reaper was a talking character. In DOOM RPG, Doomguy is said to be the same marine from the first two games as B.J. Blazkowicz III. He has a relative in DOOM II RPG named Stan Blazkowicz, who is also a descendant of the protagonist from the Wolfenstein series. Finally, DOOM was given its last reboot released on May 13, 2016, depicting Doomguy as an ancient warrior called the Doom Slayer. This version of the character has a shady backstory. He is fully dressed in power armor, and he has superhuman strength and speed that he might have gotten from a seraphim. In the beginning of the game, he is trapped inside a sarcophagus, either captured or was banished into Hell as punishment. He is discovered by UAC Director Samuel Hayden and sees that the demonic invasion on Mars had already begun. This reincarnation of the heroic marine is set to reprise his role in the upcoming DOOM: Eternal. Mad Squirrel Mods decided to create a fan-fiction continuation to the original Doomguy's story that is alternate from DOOM 64. This new story would portray Doomguy as an old man who had survived the many terrors of Hell and would have more experience than his younger self. The idea of an old-aged Doomguy began as a joke making fun of Hollywood action stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone, and Bruce Willis, who reprise roles that they originally played in their youths. Old Doomguy was to be the embodiment of that joke, but instead has become somewhat a symbol to the old saying, "Once a marine, always a marine." Background History Details of Old Doomguy's past and personal life are unknown, and it can be safely assumed that he has no family nor other next of kin. What is known about him is that he is the lone survivor of the marine regiment on Mars that served as part of the expedition’s security force. He was originally stationed on Mars as punishment for assaulting a superior officer. Before the events that sparked the First Demonic War, Doomguy had a pet rabbit named Daisy, who upon the return to Earth was decapitated by the demons and had her head impaled on a pike. In 2022, as part of the expedition’s main security detail, he witnessed the first Hell Portal and battled his way through an army of demons. He eventually returned to Earth, only to find another Hell Portal in the middle of his home town. He then returns to Hell and puts a stop to the invasion, thus signifying the end of the First Demonic War. The people of Earth looked up to him as a hero and had, at some point in the aftermath, built a monument for him. This was of course against Doomguy’s wishes, and so he retired due to how annoyed he was by the constant hero worship. DOOM: Reawakened In 2052, his retirement had come to an end because he was chosen to finish the now Second Demonic War, seeing he is the only person alive who understands the enemy and knows how to defeat them. Personality This section has not yet been edited. Physical Features and Traits This section has not yet been edited. Appearances * DOOM: Reawakened Trivia * Old Doomguy's name is a homage to Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. * Old Doomguy was originally going to be given an eye patch, but the idea was scrapped because the modder felt that this would have made the character look too much like Big Boss from the Metal Gear franchise. * In regards to the player avatar, the idea of portraying the player character without his helmet is to signify him as a character who is not as generic as the other marines. * In the original games, Doomguy is voiced by American actor Mike Dopud, who later reprises his role in DOOM (2016). The audio files for Dopud's voice have been kept for the voice of Old Doomguy. Gallery References